1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a racket, and more particularly to a racket for play and sports.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One type of tennis racket is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,274,634 to Berluti, filed Nov. 29, 1979, entitled "TENNIS RACKETS". In this racket, the counter frame 6 and the outer rigid frame 4 are fixed to the annular support 2 by four or more screws 7. The frames 2, 4, 6 should be drilled with holes such that the screws 7 can be threadedly engaged. The strength of the frames will therefore decreased.
Another type of racket is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,734,499 to Goldstein, filed Dec. 28, 1971, entitled "RACKET WITH RESILIENT SURFACE". In this racket, in order to support the membrane 15, the rods 23, 24, 25, 26 should be assembled in the head portion 12 individually. The assembling operation thereof is complicated.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional racket frames.